


The grade

by littlelooneyluna



Series: Roblivion [9]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, it'll make you smile, proud brothers, roblivon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Aaron and Robert struggle to control their pride after Liv shows them her results in a maths test she's worked hard for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little entry! <3

Liv twists her key and the first thing her eyes fall onto is her brother and Robert in the kitchen together. Aaron’s by the stove, stirring something and it looks like Robert’s trying to help him, pressing himself against Aaron’s back and taking holding of the spoon as he whispers something in Aaron’s ear.

  
Any other day and Liv would make a vomiting sound, crash her bags around the room so that they’d break apart but not today, she’s in a good mood today, has reason to be.

  
Robert hears her shuffling and turns towards her as Aaron clears his throat, keeping his gaze towards the pan. Liv frowns a little, tries not think about whatever Robert said to make her brother have to hide his face.

  
“Alright?” Robert says, nods a little towards Liv and then looks back at Aaron. “He’s cooking tonight so if you want the day off tomorrow then I’ll know why.“

  
Aaron turns at that, he’s all smiley and red and he rolls his eyes. “You cheeky sod.” He says before looking at his sister and seeing that she’s smiling at them both. “What’s happened with you then?” He queries, a hand on his hip and eyes squinted towards Liv.

  
Liv bites down on her lip, wants to suppress the urge to break out in song and dance as she shrugs. “Nothing, just did a test day and -” she smiles a little and then she sees the way Robert looks at her, he’s all apprehensive and interested and her heart does something funny as she reaches inside her back and fishes out the Maths paper.

  
“I got, I mean I did well.” Liv says slowly, suddenly all shy as she passes over the paper to Robert and waits for his reaction.

  
For a second he doesn’t say anything and then he finds her mark, 55/60.

  
Robert looks up at her, eyes wide and then he looks down again and sees the grade.

  
“A*?” Robert’s practically beaming and then Aaron’s switching off the stove in haste and walking closer to his husband.

  
“What?” Aaron says, gasping a little as he takes the paper from Robert, sees Liv’s name at the top and then the results. He feels something burst inside him, it’s just pride and he can’t get past the feeling, even though he knows Liv’s trying to hide how pleased she is. “Liv, this is _amazing_.” Aaron raises his head and then sees Liv smiling at him a little.

  
Robert has this stubborn clot in his throat which is forcing him to suppress tears, “That private tutoring’s working then eh?” He teases and then suddenly he can’t help himself, he’s moving towards her and hugging her.

  
Aaron catches his breath at the sight, knows since prison they had gotten closer but just seeing Liv freely wrap her arms around the bloke she once kicked in the balls when she first met him, makes his heart jump.

  
“We’re so _proud_ of ya.” Aaron whispers, slowly brings himself towards her and scopes her up like she’s a little girl. He can’t help but cry, especially when he looks back and sees Robert rubbing at his own eyes to stop tears from falling.

  
It’s not just about the grade, Aaron knows, it’s about how resilient Liv has had to be, how she had to deal with everything and anything pushed her way. It’s about Aaron thinking he’d messed up her life when he got sent down, when he and Robert fought like cat and dog over Rebecca, when she said she wants to quit school and stay at home for the rest of her life. It’s all of that, it’s everything.

  
Liv shrugs her shoulders as Aaron squishes her against him. “It’s not _that_ -"

  
"Yeah it _is_.” Robert stresses, he looks so proud of her still and Liv wonders when it will fade, hopes it never will. “You’ve had a tough time, let’s say, but you put your head down and you worked for that result."

  
Liv blushes, her cheeks all red and mirroring her brother’s. "Yeah ‘suppose." She says, won’t let them know that she smiled the whole way home, offered to help with Noah’s homework and even said hello to David as she passed him in the street.

  
She won’t let them know she’s on cloud nine right now but the thing is, she doesn’t need to.

  
Robert and Aaron look at her and they see the way her happiness practically radiates out of every pour. She’s happy, she’s _buzzing_ with the feeling and it’s contagious.

  
_So very contagious._


End file.
